


Book Commentary: Operation Red Jericho

by mlmcg12



Series: Book Blog Transcripts [22]
Category: The Guild of Specialists Trilogy (Joshua Mowll)
Genre: Cross-Posted on WordPress, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28949358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlmcg12/pseuds/mlmcg12
Summary: See also https://mmcgui12sbookblog.home.blog/
Series: Book Blog Transcripts [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123052





	Book Commentary: Operation Red Jericho

  * OK, so the author is acting as editor/compiler for a possibly real great-aunt who was in a fictional secret society.
  * So this’ll be an interesting story about the secret society.
  * Also, photocopies of documents plus fold-out infographic supplements are always fun.



**Author's Note:**

> See also https://mmcgui12sbookblog.home.blog/


End file.
